Where Has Fyora Gone?
by Bobness Spiffypants
Summary: Fyora has mysteriously disappeared from Faerieland. In this game of survival, Aberly and his friends must find Fyora before Faerieland in taken over by Jhudora. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Prologue

*Prologue*  
  
Fyora watched over her shop. Rare and magical artifacts were on the shelves, waiting to be bought. Each one costed quite a sum of money...money that probably no Neopian could afford! No one had bought anything for weeks. She sighed and looked out of the window. Faerie pets were flying after each other, not even knowing the tower existed. She turned away and straightened her crown. The laughter from outside ceased, and quiet gasps took their place. Fyora spun around, and saw a shadow approach the castle. "Oh no..." She gasped quietly. Please, turn around, she thought. The shadow got closer to the tower. Fyora backed up against the wall. Fyora's eyes grew wide. She took out her Sceptre of Banishing. "Shadow creatures you bestbeware, challenge the light, if you dare!" She shouted. It was an ancient spell used by the past Queens of Faerieland, centuries ago. Without hesitating, Fyora waved the sceptre in front of herself. But the shadow proceeded. Light shone brightly from the staff that Fyora clutched in her hand. She held it out, her hand quivering. A loud cackle burst from the shadow, causing the sceptre to burst. Fyora gasped. Then, all the faerie pets heard from outside was glass shattering and an ear-piercing scream. 


	2. Faerieland Announcement

"Tag! You're it!" My annoying zafara sister, Korana, laughed. I grunted. "I hate tag." Korana gasped. She put her paw to her head and crumpled to the ground, attempting a faint. I chuckled. "You are really bad at that." I stepped over her body. She sat up. "You're just jealous. You have no talent at ALL!" She sneered. I scowled. "You'll see. I will prove to you that I DO have talent!" I yelled, and ran off into the Faerie City. There was a large mob of faeries and pets gathered around the castle. "Oof! Ugh, 'scuse me! Move it! Ugh!" I fought my way through the crowd. "'Scuse me! I need to get to the front!" But before I could reach the front, a faerie stepped out of the castle. She was very tall, and had short, blonde hair. She was wearing a sky blue blouse, and blue pants. Her wings were periwinkle and had a faint glow to them. She called to the crowd, "Attention fellow Faerieland residents! Attention!" The crowd didn't notice. The faerie cleared her throat. She raised her wand into the air, and a blue bolt of electricy sparked from it. It began small, and grew larger. The crowd gasped. The faerie smiled. "Thank you." She cleared her throat. "I am afraid that our queen, Fyora, has disappeared." The crowd gasped. "But," She continued. "If we have a few volunteers, we could form a search team to find Fyora and bring her back to Faerieland. If you would like to volunteer, please step forward." The crowd looked around to see who would risk their lives for the queen. I grinned. This was a perfect opportunity to prove myself to all of Neopia and Korana. I imagined myself fighting a dark faerie.   
  
"Free Fyora, or else!" I bellowed.  
  
"Or else what?!" The dark faerie snickered. I jumped into action. I bit her hand, making blood gush out. She dropped her wand and clutched her hand. I snapped the wand in two pieces. "My wand!" The dark faerie yelped. "Have mercy on me!" She cried. She fell on her hands and knees. "C'mon, Fyora, we're gettin' outta here!" Fyora hopped on my back and we flew back to Faerieland.  
  
"Anyone?" The air faerie's voice depleted my daydream. I saw two neopets go to the front. One was a red Grarrl, the other was a vicous looking white kougra. Without hesitating, I moved myself to the front of the crowd, and stood boldly next to the kougra. He looked at me and chuckled. "What's so funny?" I snapped. He just chuckled again. I gritted my teeth. Before I could insult this kougra, a usul stepped up. The grarrl and the kougra laughed hysterically. The usul blushed, but she still held her head up high. A few of the crowd members started laughing. Soon, the whole crowd seemed to have a case of the giggles. The usul looked upset. "Only four? I know there are much braver and stronger pets out there..." The air faerie insisted. Six more pets marched to the front. Two were shoyrus; one was purple, the other was robot. I assumed the purple one was a girl. The other four neopets were two lupes, one grundo, and one draik. The grundo was smiley and happy. "Gflrrrrpt!" It said to me. I blinked. "Uh, same here..." I wasn't really sure what he said. I decided to ignore him. Instead, I inspected the draik. His torso was black, and from his waist down were flames. I stared at him in awe. "Hey, I'm Sherrie." SHERRIE?! I thought. I thought it was a guy! I was a little embarrassed. "What's your name? What level are you? Are you strong?" Sherrie asked. I hated it when people ask me multiple questions at one time. "Aberly...Level 27...I...guess I'm strong..." I replied. Sherrie nodded. "Well, I'm Sherrie. You can call me Torch, though. I'm level 32. And I am VERY strong." She said proudly. "Those two over there are my brothers." She pointed a claw at the two lupes. "There names are Skunk and Zap."   
  
"Those are their real names?"  
  
Sherrie giggled. "No, silly. The lupe painted skunk is named Wendell, but everyone calls him skunk. My other one, painted electric, is Zack, but his nickname is Zap." I nodded. "Do you want a nickname?" She asked me. Before I could answer, the air faerie began talking again. "Well, now we have ten neopets...I supposed that will do." All ten of us got in a straight line in front of the castle. "Your quest is to find Fyora and bring her back here. You shall search every mile of land, every ocean. You must visit all of the Neopian countries, including Maraqua and the Virtupets Station. Good luck to you all, and please, be careful. Good bye!" She waved. We turned around and the whole crowd was cheering. My stomach tied in a knot. "They seem so confident in us..." I whispered to Sherrie/Torch. "Yeah, they should. We'll find Fyora or die trying!" She yelled. Her eyes sparkled This was going to be a long journey. 


	3. The Crew

All ten of us walked with our heads held high. Well, except me. I was nervous. My owner didn't know where I was, and she would be worried sick. My stomach tied into a larger knot. "So, how about we introduce ourselves?" Torch suggested. She was very happy and was leading the group around the large mob. The white kougra started first. "I'm Kalabor. But call me Ice." He said mischievously. He looked at the red grarrl. "I'm Rudy," He grumbled.  
  
"Alright, 'Rudy'," Torch said.  
  
"My names Skye," The purple shoyru interrupted. She batted her eyelashes at me. I coughed. The robot shoyru nudged her aside. "I'm Expo." His voice sounded normal, not like a robot voice. He looked over at the skunk lupe, waiting for him to introduce himself. "I'm Wendell. Call me Skunk, though." He said in a low voice. Kalabor put his paw over his nose. "Somethin' smells, here!" He laughed. Skunk growled. The electric Lupe began before any violence started.  
  
"I'm Zack...all my buds call me Zap." His voice was very flowing and calm.   
  
"I'm shocked!" Kalabor exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, isn't it an awesome name?" Zap smiled. Kalabor scowled at Zap. His insult didn't affect Zap. "Me Gorno." The grundo said loudly. He blinked at everyone. Everyone just kind of ignored him.  
  
"Um, ok, Gorno..." Torch said. "Well, I'm Sherrie. You can call me Sherrie or Torch." The usul gulped. "I-I-I'm Yol-Yolanda."   
  
Kalabor snickered. "Ok, Yolyolanda!" He cracked up. The usul frowned. "YOLANDA!" She cried. Yolanda looked at me. I just stared. "Um, ok. Well, your turn." Torch nudged me.  
  
"Aberly," I whispered. "What?" Ice asked. "Aberly," I said louder. "Huh?!" Ice asked. "ABERLY." I rose my voice. Ice just laughed. "Aberly?! What kinda name is that?!" He couldn't stop laughing. Torch butted in. "He has a nickname, so shut up, Kalabor!" Ice stopped laughing.   
  
"What's his nickname? Piss?!" He laughed hysterically. He was making fun of my color. I was yellow, but I was very fond of my blue wings. "Shut up, Snow Ball!" I snapped.  
  
"Snowball?! That's the best insult you can come up with?!" He laughed harder. "Ok, let's just shut up and look for Fyora. We know each other's names. We don't need to insult each other." Torch ordered. We all shut up, but every few minutes, Ice would go into a giggle fit. We just ignored him. We walked to the end of the large Faerieland cloud. "Southward to Krawk Island!" Torch declared, still leading the group. I grinned. Krawk Island was very fun. "We don't have any dubloons, though." Skye mentioned.  
  
Zap smiled. "I do."  
  
"How much?" Rudy asked.  
  
"I've got a 5 dubloon, a 2...a 20..." He dug through his backpack. "Oh, and 10, too." We gasped. "That 37!" Gorno exclaimed with his poor english.  
  
"I've go a 2, 20, and a 50." Skunk bragged. "72!" He grinned at Zap.  
  
"Oh wait..." Zap dug through his backpack and held a gold coin in his hand. "One hundred." He grinned. "AWESOME!!" Expo exclaimed. "Krawk Island, here we come!" Torch yelled. 


	4. The Golden Dubloon

"We gotta get to Krawk Island." Torch cleared her throat.  
  
"How we gonna do that?" Skunk questioned. "A majority of us can't fly..."  
  
"Well, the ones who can't fly will ride on the ones who can!" Torch answered. Everyone agreed. Rudy and Ice flew on Expo, Yolanda and Gorno flew on Torch, Zap flew on my back, and skunk flew on Skye's. I was thankful that Ice wasn't riding with me. Torch led the group again. We flew about 50 miles towards Krawk Island in 2 hours. "Can we pick up the pace?!" Skye groaned. "Pretty soon my wings are gonna give out!"  
  
I nodded. "Me too."  
  
Torch looked back at us. "Well, I guess." She zoomed ahead. We scrambled after her. "SLOW DOWN!!" Skye called. Expo grinned. "Why?" And he too, zoomed off with Ice and Rudy, holding on for dear life. I chuckled. "No, don't leave me." Skye whined.  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Ok." There was a long silence, but Zap spoke up. "Aberly, I think your nickname should be 02."  
  
I blinked. "Why?"  
  
"'Cause, you fly. And when you fly, you are flying though oxygen in the air. And another name for Oxygen is 02."  
  
"I fly," Skye mentioned.  
  
"Yeah, but you don't need a nickname. This guy does," Zap mentioned. Skye shrugged.  
  
"Ok. I guess 02 is fine with me. It doesn't make much sense to me though," I said. Torch and Expo turned around and called to us. I couldn't hear.  
  
"What are they saying?" I asked.  
  
"Probably something about Krawk Island," Skunk pointed to the small island ahead. Zap stood up on my back to get a better look. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Zap. You might fall." Skunk nagged. "Don't worry so much, big brother. You'll get too many warts."  
  
"Warts?" I asked.  
  
"Worry warts," they both answered at the same time. I nodded. I felt Zap's right paw slipping a little. I shifted slightly to the left. I didn't realize how far I moved. Zap's paws slid off of my back and he fell, down, down. He was an electric blue blurr, falling down to the water. I gasped. "Zap!" Skunk yelped. I immediately dived down. Zap was falling at a tremendous speed. He was howling something to me, but I couldn't hear him. The wind was whipping past my ears so fast that all I heard was "Whoooosh!!" I forced myself to go faster. "Zap!!" I yelled. He was about 10 feet below me. My eyes began to water. Just before he plunged into the water, I grabbed his tail with my teeth. My wings came to a halt.  
  
"OW!" Zap yelped. I hoisted him onto my back. "I'm sorry," I apologized.   
  
"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have been standing up anyway." He smiled at me. His long fur was tangled and knotted. Thankfully, I had short fur, so it didn't get tangled. I slowly rose back up to where Skye and Skunk were staring in awe. Torch and Expo flew over to me. "Whoa!" is all they said. "Come on, let's get to Krawk Island now," Torch suggested. We flew slowing to Krawk Island. "Yes! It's right below us!" I shouted. I had a sudden burst of energy, so I zoomed down to Krawk Island. "Yahoo!" Zap yelled. I laughed. "Look! The Fungus Cave!" He pointed to a small cave. "And look, the Golden Dubloon!" I pointed to the large ship. "Let's go there! I'm starved!" Zap suggested.  
  
"Me too." I flew down to the island. I soared over Smugglers cove. I landed on the small island where the Golden Dubloon was. Zap jumped off my back. We ran inside.   
  
There were about 75 people inside. "Arr, welcome to me restaurant, maties!" Captain Hackett called to us. We sat on a barrel chair at the bar. Loretta Fontaine was our waitress. "'Evenin', boys," She greeted. "I'll start you boys off with some drinks. What'll it be?" I looked at Zap. "I'll have a Grog Light."  
  
"Alrighty. Sir?" She looked at me.  
  
"Umm, uh...a K-Keel Haul..." I stuttered.'  
  
"Alcoholic, I assume..." She mumbled as she wrote down my order. But before I could correct her, Skye, Torch, Expo, Ice, Rudy, Yolanda, Gorno, and Skunk barged in. They didn't look very happy. "Decided to ditch us?!" Expo demanded.  
  
"Didn't wanna wait?!" Ice yelled.   
  
"Guys, chill. Me and 02 just felt like going ahead. We are starving!" Zap defended. "02?" Ice asked.  
  
"Aberly's new nickname," Zap replied. Torch sat next to me. Loretta smiled. "You want something, sir?" She asked Torch. Torch frowned.   
  
"Um, I'm a girl..."  
  
"Oh, sorry. What would you like to drink?"  
  
"Land Lubber." Loretta jotted down her order. "Would any of you like something?" She looked over at the others.  
  
"Cannon Fodder!" Expo called.  
  
"Man-o-War!" Skunk shouted.  
  
"Walk the plank!" Rudy rumbled.  
  
"Lime Grog, extra achohol," Ice growled mischieveously. Loretta raised and eyebrow at him. She was writing down the orders quickly. "Anyone else?" She looked at Gorno, Yolanda, and Skye.  
  
"Pop please, three orders," Skye answered politely.  
  
"Alright then! Your drinks will be up soon!" She exclaimed, and walked away. We all burst into laughter. "Shes gonna have fun when we order food!" Ice said, grinning. Loretta came back 5 minutes later, carrying 10 drinks. We all held our laughs in. She wiped her forhead with her dress sleeve. "Appetizers?" She asked cautiously. We all looked at each other. "No thanks," Rudy said.  
  
"Alright then. What will ya'll be havin'?" She questioned. "Two of everything!" Expo yelled. Loretta was baffled. "Your order will be ready in 40 minutes..." And trotted away. We all burst into laughter again. "She's gonna need a truck to carry our order in!" I laughed. "I can't wait to sink my teeth into the Cap'n Threelegs Cutlass Crusade!" Rudy said dreamily. I turned around and saw a black pet watching us. "Zap, look at that pet..." I whispered. I pointed to where the shadow was standing, but it was gone. "It was right there...!"  
  
"02, that Keel Haul is gettin' to ya."  
  
"No, Zap really it was--"  
  
"Tell me later." Loretta came back 45 minues later with our order. Everyone picked out something to eat. Rudy practically inhaled his meal. I didn't eat anything. I was wondering about that shadow. Maybe thats what kidnapped Fyora! I thought excitedly. But I didn't give it too much thought, because Rudy has just collapsed. 


End file.
